The present disclosure relates to timepieces and, more particularly, to watch assemblies having a face that displays a plurality of time-coordinated belts which indicate the time by hours, minutes and optionally seconds. The time-coordinated belts are preferably configured and arranged in a manner to provide an indication of the time by a digital display.